Tragedy at Xuanping Gate
by WaxGun
Summary: A story based around the happenings during the Three Kingdoms era of Medieval China. It follows the life of Wang xun. An aristocrat who loses everything he has known, and how he struggles to regain everything he lost. -OCs with many of the beloved character from ROTK. Action/Adventure/Drama/Historical/Romance(eventually)/Tragedy
1. A Busy Morning

**Author's Note : **I do not own the Three Kingdoms, or the Dynasty Warriors franchise. I have however spent countless hours playing the games and enjoying them thouroughly.

The story starts off slow, it will build up eventually, I promise. You have to let a tree grow before you chop it down.  
**So without further ado.**

The Tragedy at Xuanping Gate 

* * *

**- (Luoyang) -**

The sun cloaked his face waking him from his peaceful slumber. The chamber attendants moved about, preparing clothes and accessories for their masters day. The boy sat up in his bed, peering out of the window to the world, new and fresh, and listened as the choir of Larks they're excited as him to start the day.

Today was the day, the day that he would begin his training, his father had tutors training him in the art of writing and poetry since he was three and could hold a brush, though his real desire had always been in the martial arts, as any young boy would. Tales of great heroes conquering in ancient wars and slaying barbarians in the northern steps beyond the wall. The thoughts of him standing over a body of his enemies holding the imperial flag made his eyes shimmer and his mouth began to drool. " Young master, please get ready, your father is waiting for you," said his attendant, Xiao Zher.

"Zher, today is the day!" young Wang Xun said as he jumped around the room. "I can't wait, can't wait..." Quickly moving to an attendant to put on a pair of royal blue silk trousers and a deep green silk tunic with gold trimmed tigers and dragons adorning his chest and back, and a dark blue brocade belt with a golden clasp. On the top of his head sat a golden crown that kept his long black hair up and out of his face and deep green shoes to complete his outfit.

"Shall we go meet your father, young master?" Said Xiao Zher as he opened the door into the hallway. " Your father is waiting in the entrance room with a special guest for you." He said with a smile as the boy raced down the hall.

**- (Entrance Hall) -**

"I'm surprised you agreed to this Yun, I would have assumed that you would have wished the boy to be a poet and a minister, instead you allow him to learn martial arts. Hehehehe..." He grinned out.

Minister Yun, a middle-aged gentlemen, gray touching his hair, stood there with a smile on his face. He wore a deep, majestic purple suit with black shoes sticking out from below. His gut had rounded with age and years of lavish dinners. His counterpart at his side, dressed in golden armor, shinning lavishly in the light, a green tunic underneath with a purple brocade belt just bellow his belly. He held in helmet, gold and black, with red tassel at the top. He gave a grizzly smile to the man on his right, a friend and ally in the days of old. "Well, master Ding, the boy, while he is indeed gifted at letters, only wishes to learn the sword. So, I will indulge him, for now."

"Call me Jue, you and I are brothers," he told the man in indigo, "and when did you get this lovely flower?" The question was proposed about the young serving girl who offered each of the men a cup of warmed wine.

"That is Diao Chan, she is a young woman I found, she had no home, so out of the kindness of my heart took her home and adopted her. She is your niece," Wang Yun said, giving him a look. He had grown protective over his new daughter due to her incredible beauty and the many would-be suitors that come to offer, more than ample, gifts in exchange for her hand; However, the minister had turned them all down, as far as he is concerned money wasn't a necessity and he was fond of his daughter and wanted her to go to a good family that would appreciate her and respect her. She was a maiden who knew both song and dance and could entertain an entire house, she new etiquette and the art of serving drinks. Her face, was flawless, skin white as marble, lips were a glistening magenta and deep green eyes the color of jade. She wore a white dress, decorated with pink embroidered flowers.

Everyone quickly glanced as a boy about 6 barged into the room, hands flailing and with attendants running after him with their heads bowed. "Master Xun, please do not run, master Xun..."

"Father, father, I am ready to begin my training to become the best warrior in the world!" Xun stated running up to his father, before clasping his hands and bowing his head.

Minster Yun gave the young bot a quizzical look, "I hope you don't fill your head with martial arts and forget all your studies."

"Never father, I will be the greatest, master of war and words. I will make you the proudest father in the world!" Young Xun replied.

"Hehehehe... So runt, you wish to be a warrior do you!? I hope you're ready to hurt." Ding Jue stated, with his signature grin on his face. He had just come back from recent engagements in the far north, and it was the first time he had seen the boy since he was but a toddler. " You have grown up a bit, and I see no lack of enthusiasm." He said still grinning.

"Maybe he will take you down a peg, Jue" said minister Yun with a laugh.

"Hehehe... Maybe he will. Now then, Xun, are you ready to hopefully learn something?" Jue said with a stern look.

"Yes sir." the boy replied.

**-(Emperor's Court) -**

"Your Majesty..." The Minister of the Left said "The Yuan mountains have collapsed and throughout the empire the roosters become hens, there is a disturbing poem going around about..." He was cut off by the sound of the doors being shut behind him.

"My Lord, I your humble servant wishes to inform you of some terrible news." The man, in black and golden ribbed armor, with a purple belt and tassel, which hung from his helm, kneeled before the emperor and court. He was non other than He Jin, the commander of the imperial military, and brother-in-law the the emperor. "Emperor Ling, rebels have risen up in the northern plains, attacking the area as far east as Xiapi, as far west as Wan, and as far north as Ji. This is a terrible threat to the stability of the realm. I, your loyal vassal, request and edict be sent to the four corners as the realm, all men loyal to the throne, serve with diligence and valor, defend his land, while we send out armies to destroy the mainstay of the enemy rebels." Still kowtowed when he finished his speech, he awaited word from the emperor, who was now discussing the matter with his eunuchs.

It was time before the his highness rose to give his command. "I, Emperor Ling, Emperor of Han, hereby instate Regent He Jin with absolute military authority, and bestow on him the golden axe and ox tail, I give him the order to eliminate all those that would hurt the realm and its people." He finished with a smile, and stuck out his hand, "my subject, He Jin, use what ever supplies your need to eliminate these rebels." He said retracting his hand and looking up at his court, "I now retire for the day, I am tired." As he turned to leave, every minister or general at court kowtowed until he had left the chamber.

He Jin, who had been silent, rose and addressed the court, "Zhu Jun."

"Sir," came a reply.

"Huangfu Song," He Jin then called out.

"Sir." another voice rang out, clasping his hand and bowing his head.

"Lu Zhi," calling a third and final name.

"My lord." Lu Zhi said, copying Huangfu Song's action.

"I bestow on your three, fifty thousand men each, and orders to quell this rebellion." He Jin looked at the three men, now standing before him. "Take what officers you need, Huangfu Song you are to go engage the enemy attacking in the north above the Yellow river. Lu Zhi, your goal is to break the seige of Puyang and move east to Xu province. Zhu Jun, move west to Chang'an and then south through the passes to Wan."

"Sir." The three men said in unison.

"You have your assignment, leave and don't return till it is complete." He Jin then turned and left in the same door the emperor left in.

The war against the Yellow Scarves had begun.


	2. Last Days in the Capitol

**- (Wang Estate - Courtyard) -**

The late morning air was cool as a breeze swept over the open yard. Xun watched and mimicked Jue as he showed Xun how to swing a blade. Xun used a small wooden curved sword, he was still to small and lacked the strength to swing around a dao. As Jue swung, Xun would keep up, even as the speed and ferocity of each swing increased. After some time of this, Jue beckoned to an attendant and had his blade taken away. With a grin on his face he looked at Xun and said, "Well, aren't you just a little fountain of energy!?"

"Yes uncle Jue, I have wanted to learn martial arts for a while now. Though father says I am too young." He said with a sullen voice, before pepping himself back up, "Can we go over the spear now? I wish to learn how to wield one like the great hero Han Xin!"

"Hehehe... So the boy has a hero does he? Han Xin's is a story of greatness and tragedy, I think your father sees a Zhang Liang in you." He said smiling at the boy.

"To die an old feeble minister, alone and sad because his lord won't listen to him." Xun replied with distaste in his voice. "No... I want glory and honor won on the field of battle!"

"I don't think Han Xin had a better death, though I respect your decision. Han Xin is a beacon of inspiration to all generals of the Han - ..." His sentence cut short by the sound of hooves on stone outside of the gate.

"Master Ding Jue," came a voice from the other side of the gate, "Master Lun Zhi has requested your presence at this estate. There has been a rebellion in the land, and he and the generals, Huangfu Song and Zhu Jun have been ordered to quell it."

The signature grin erased from his face, "Tell your lord I will be there shortly."

"Sir," came a reply as Xun heard the sound of horses neigh and hooves beating against stone begin to fade.

"Well, unfortunately, it seems our time must be cut short. The empire is in need of its generals." After a moment's pause, Jue said," let's go see your father."

**- (Wang Estate - Eastern Library) -**

Wang Yun was sitting as his desk, working on his penmanship and enjoying some warmed wine, while the late morning breeze blew through the room, cooling him. He was an older gentleman, who enjoyed the life he had made for himself. His family's position helped him gain office at a young age, but do to political manuevers he lost it and went into hiding. It was not until He Jin came into power when his sister married the Emperor did Wang Yun return and promoted past his previous position and to Minister over the Masses, second only to He Jin himself. His clan was now large and powerful with most as officials, both major and minor positions, throughout the capital.

While taking a sip of wine he noticed two individuals standing in the door way, both with their hands clasped and heads down, "brother, I have news."

Yun just gave a nod, and motioned for Jue to sit, and with the same hand, shooed Xun away. Just was Xun was about to protest an attendant closed the door on his face. 'What is going on? What rebellion?' Xun noticed that the windows in the library were open, so he snuck out and hid underneath the seal and listened.

"Apparently there has been an uprising all over the land, a 'Yellow Scarves Rebellion', I have been called by  
Lun Zhi to march in his army, I don't know when I will return." The room was quiet, until Jue broke the silence " Sorry I have to cancel lessons Xun, maybe when I get back. Hehehe..." He said with a grin and Xun raised his head, only to see his father stare at him in annoyance.

**- (Wang Estate - Western Study Hall) -**

A week had passed since Ding Jue had left the capital with the Imperial Army head to battle the rebels who had apparently conquered most of the surrounding counties and were looming close to the capital. Pleas had been sent to other lords in the surrounding area, Liu Yan in Ji, Gonsun Zan in Beiping, Sun Jian based near Yu Zhou who planned to join Zhu Jun. Local militant groups rose up all over the realm and marched to the Central Plains in response to the need of the empire. Quickly the entire realm had become a large battlefield, and the Imperial and Allied Forces were losing.

"Xun, I see troubled times ahead, so I am canceling your martial arts training, and I am sending you away to learn a new art." Yun sat stone-faced at his desk, not taking his eyes off the book below him who words were barely visible by candle light. " I am going to send you south, in the central Jing. There is a man by the name of Sima Hui. He will teach you the skills to be come a great man. I have already sent a letter to him."

"Father, martial arts is my calling, my dream, it is what I wish to learn! How can you deny me this?" He said, his voice consumed with anger and pain.

"Listen to your father this once. Please, Xun. You are my only son, and you are in charge of continuing my legacy. I send you away to protect you, things are starting to change in the capital, the ministers are getting worried, with the military gone, the eunuchs are worse than ever."

"Yes father..." Xun replied, utter defeat in his voice, "He was going to leave behind everything he knew, to go study something he hand no interest in, in some backwater county god knows where. Xun then rose, excused himself and retired to his room.

"May heaven watch over this child, protect him and see him through." Wang Yun said under his breath before returning to his book.

"Xiao Zher, why does father always do this, he promises to me that I can learn martial arts, then he take is back, now I have to go back to studying. What this time, poetry!?" the boy complained to his attendant and as far as he was concerned his only friend and ally.

"Master Xun, lord Sima Hui is a master of strategy and administration, it is said he has the skills to teach a new Zhang Liang or a new Xiao He. You will be a brilliant man when he is done with you." Zher said excitedly, hoping it would rub off the boy, and would change his attitude. "... Your father does this to protect you, you know he cares for you," he finished when he saw the boy was still upset.

"I know, I just wanted this so bad, and now I don't have that." Xun said, as he laid down still clothed.

"Master how about we call it a night?" He said taking the shoes off the boy, and covering him with the blanket.

**- (Luoyang) -**

Two years had passed by, with no word from Sima Hui, the war was still going on, and showed no signs of stopping. Word had reached the capital of a Liu Bei, who lead a small band of peasant troops, and winning some minor victories. The rebels had been pushed back from the nearby counties thanks to the valiant efforts of the Captain of Cavalry, Cao Cao, and He Jin himself leading a charge into the enemy lines rally his troops to victory.

As bad as things outside the city were, it was only worse inside the capital. The city was hit with famine and an early blizzard. The male population had dropped dramatically between the constant recruitment taking the strong men, and hunger and cold killing off the weak, the entire Capitol District was pretty much a ghost town.

In the Wang Estate, Yun sat patiently in his eastern library as he listened to Xun recite poetry. In the past two years, under the tutelage of his father, he had become an expert poet and a master of calligraphy.

_"Open wide the door of heaven!_  
_On a black cloud I ride in splendour,_  
_Bidding the whirlwind drive before me,_  
_Causing the rainstorm to lay the dust."_

"Wang Xun, may Qu Yuan rest easy knowing that it is men like you the give his poems the justice they deserve."

" Thank you father." Xun said with a bow.

An attendant came to Yun, and whispered into his right ear while covering his mouth. " It is time." Yun said after a moment, "after two years, two long year, Sima Hui has written back." Getting up with suprising speed, he rushed to see the note. "He has accepted you, I will be sending you within the week." He said as he walked out the door.

Xun just stood there, still bowing low, holding back tears, he had done everything he could to please his father so he could go back to learning martial arts, but now it was over, there was nothing he could do. He would be a scholar, would end up weak and feeble from years of doing nothing but reading books. When he finally rose, he stormed off to his room. "Xiao Zher!" He called.

"Yes my lord?" the attendant, who had been touched by age some in the past two years.

"It seems, by next week I shall be on the road south. We have gotten word from Sima Hui, and father is getting things ready to send me as we speak." Xun said as he slouched on his bed.

Xiao Zher went to Xun looked in his face, "It will be alright, this won't be the end of your life. Learn strategy and administration, and when you are done, learn the art of Kung fu. When you are a man you can make your own decisions, and go your own way." Xiao Zher ended with a smile, he knew that concerns for an heir of someone like Wang Yun were nothing small to worry about.

"Xiao Zher, thank you." He said looking up to his only friend. He could honestly say he felt better knowing that Zher would be there.

Later that week, a carriage arrived and Xun's things were packed on it. Xun stood before his father, "I will make you proud." He said, giving a low bow.

"I don't do this for me son, I do it for you." Yun, stood there grasping his son, and shedding a tear. "I do this for the land, this realm will need a hero when everything is done and over with, the rebellion is not the only thing that will break this land. I am sorry to place this burden on you, but protect this land, protect our lord. There are those in the court who would harm him and take control." Still holding his son he wept. "I am sorry I am not strong enough to do it, but at least I can save from the wolves at court, become a dragon and rise above the rest. I am sorry to leave this to you, now go, and learn what you can from all those around you."

Stunned, he had never thought about it, his father was using is only son to complete some sort of quest to save the land? He would have to give up his happiness and become a beacon of hope in a war-torn county, a messiah, a conqueror? This was not something he had ever thought of, all he wanted was to learn to wield a spear.

* * *

Review and let me know what you think. You can tell there is a bit of story left to go. Updates will be some what sporadic. I hope you enjoy.  
**I do not own the poem in this chapter, it was created by Qu Yuan during the Warring States Period of China.**


	3. Names

**- (West of Luoyang) -**

It had been a quiet ride, other than the sound of the wheels on the carriage turning and making contact with the ground beneath. It was a steady and soft thud with each revolution. In a way it was lulling Xun into a mesmerized state until Zher woke him." Xun, you should say something, you have been quiet for the past two days." Xiao Zher, his loyal friend and servant had reserved himself for the journey with Xun, making sure he reached his destination safely." If you don't speak, you will forget how, and go mute!" Zher said making a face.

"Did you know about it Zher?" Xun asked with heavy heart. "Did you know what he had planned for me?"

"Young master, no one knows what the master is thinking. He is a wise man, but also very shrewd. He knew better than to tell me, for he knows what I think about you." Zher said sincerely.

Xun could do nothing but crack a smile, he knew his friend would not lie to him, and he trusted him completely. "Thank you, Zher." Xun laid back in his seat and closed his eyes, letting the steady thud hypnotize him as he drifted to sleep. It wasn't until he heard neighing outside and voices did he notice the carriage had stopped.

It was dark out, a ting of orange and yellow from in front of the carriage where the only source of light to be seen. He poked his head out to the carriage driver talking to an armed man holding a torch. It wasn't until he looked past the guard did he notice a wall of torches reaching up into the sky. "Zher where are we?" Xun asked quickly turning his head to his friend.

The attendant had sat there quietly, he looked at Xun and said, "This is Han Gu Gate, it is the first checkpoint we will reach on our way south. You father deemed it safer to move west and then south instead of east, due to the rebellion still in going on." He was pale and sweating, he hadn't moved since Xun looked at him.

"Zher what is wrong?" He asked Zher.

"Oh.. Nothing, let's just sit here quietly and wait to proceed." Zher said forcing a smile. Xun looked out the window, he stared at the gate now coming closer and looming over him. The power of the Imperial Forces, they were able to build something so great. Zher let out a sigh and began breathing again. " You never know what they are thinking. The Imperial Army is rag-tag group of riff-raff now." Zher said disdain filling his voice.

"They still have to go through training and are disciplined and loyal to the emperor!" Xun shot defensively.

"Not with the war on now, less training, more bodies. We need men with sharp sticks fighting on the front. We don't have time to properly train them. So most men on defensive positions are just that, men with pointy sticks, while real soldiers are fighting on the front." Zher replied.

Xun had never thought of that, it was true men had started to disappear quickly, he figured they would all be trained to be soldiers, and sent to the front, but did we have time to train them all, the strong must have been trained and sent to the front, along with reserves and everyone else was stuck on defense. That means while the mainstay of the army was away, it was up to private armies to defend the emperor, swords for higher owned by the eunuchs. "They can do anything they want can't they, the ones near the emperor. The eunuchs are the strongest force in the capital now." Zher just nodded. "Explains why father was in a hurry to get my out of there."

"The capital has become a den of snakes, your father and the ministers must tread lightly. No one is safe at the moment. Your father thought it best to get you out of there and learn something." Zher sounded worried. "Like I said though, your father is a shrewd and cunning man. He will be fine with a clear head. Now get some rest it, is late and we still have long to go before we arrive." Xun nodded and leaned his head against Zher, a man who had always comforted him when he needed it, who would always be there.

**- (Sima Hui's Hut) -**

"I win this time, hohhohhoh..." an old and feeble voice said, "The game was good."

"I will get you next time, Master." a younger voice quickly shot back. "I won't lose to you forever."

"They day you win, will be a very good day." The older voice replied, replacing his pipe. The sun was bright and the day warm, the two rested under the shade of the local mulberry tree. The young man laid back, he wore a light green hemp tunic, he had taken off his straw sandals and let himself air out. He was a homely fellow, not something you would like twice at. His friend had never noticed this, the old man had lost his sight years ago, which had not only strengthened his other senses but also his ability to judge character. Often men who were recommended by the mast Sima Hui, were often given good positions and well sought out. "Pang Tong, one day you will be very good and be a master with no equal, or maybe equaled by one, or two, who knows that is up to you. Hohhohhoh..." He said smiling teeth grasping his pipe.

"Master, if you keep talking like that, people will think you are crazy." Said the young Pang Tong, snickering.

"Keep making fun of your master and your head will hurt." Said Sima Hui looking in the opposite direction.

Master your cra-, OW!" he was cut short as a nut fell from the tree on his head.

"Heaven works mysteriously. Hohhohhoh..." said before taking a drag on the pipe.

"Shouldn't pick on old men, Tong, it is bad and will only hurt you in the end." said a young main, who wore a faded green robe, he unlike the two in front of him had his hair neatly done and tucked into a bob on his head. He like everyone in the local village wore straw sandals, though his were neat and taken care of.

"Late there... Oh great one!" said Tong in a sarcastic tone while still rubbing his head.

"Liang, go get some water and start preparing dinner, we will have a guest tonight." blowing out a smoke ring. "Tong, go get some food for tonight, vegetable and meat." He got up and then walked inside as the two boys headed off in different directions to finish their chores. _'Tonight will be a very good night' he thought to himself.'_

The carriage stopped again, they had been on the road for what felt like years, though just really a matter of weeks, passing through the checkpoints had nearly given Zher a heart attack, but he had survived. The war had ravaged the Wan area, so they had taken a detour around the western edge of the province in pro-imperial territory and avoid the lengthy seige that was happening at the county seat. Zher missed it all having passed out at the mere thought it was only when they had entered the city of Xinye did he regain consciousness. Once inside and the gate had closed he jumped up and was back to his chipper old self, but once they set out to the backwater town and didn't have the safety of the walls to protect him he became gloomy again. As they approached the hut, Zher had the driver stop short and motioned for Xun to exit the carriage. He patted Xun down making sure excess dust from the road was off him. "Be respectable and honest, the man knows many things. This is a favor for you father, so make him proud." Zher then turned around and motioned for Xun to move forward.

Wang Xun moved forward to the entrance of the dwelling and kowtowed, as Xiao Zher moved to get master Sima who was led outside by a homely boy on his left and a handsome boy on his right. Walking slowly step by careful step. All Xun saw in front of him was a weak old man. _'This can't be the great man, he is a wreck. This is what my father wants me to become, this will save the empire from ruin?'_ "Master Sima, I, Wang Xun am here to learn all I can, I am your humble student, a blank canvas waiting to be turned into your masterpiece." He said with his head lowered.

"Pfft..." the two boys at blind man's sides began laughing. " I am a blank canvas, turn me into your master piece...HA!." The homely boy let go of the blind man and held his sides as he rolled on the floor.

"Hehehe, you think highly of your self do you." The handsome boy added in. "What makes you think you are so great?"

Xun just remembered what his father had told him, the reason he was here. "Destiny."

The boys went quiet, Sima Hui spoke, "You think you know destiny? You can see the future?"

"No, master. I simply have a task I must fulfil." Xun then looked up and directly into the eyes of the master. Cloudy, murky, filthy eyes. Those were the eyes of wisdom.

"It appears to me, that the Phoenix and the Dragon have met a Tiger. Tonight is a good night." He motioned the two guests to come in. speechless the two boys followed their teacher and the guests followed suit.

The formed a sort of brotherhood over the next few years, while it was mostly a rivalry, they stuck together day and night, studying and playing, finding the quickest and most effective way to do their chores. Competing with each other in board games to test wits. Wang Xun was the oldest of the three, born in 178, while Pang Tong was the second eldest and finally Zhuge Liang the youngest, junior by two years, during this time period they developed a brotherhood and swore ever dying loyalty to each other.

This was a growing time for Xun, he had said his good bye to Zher the same night they got here, which was the hardest night for him; However over the next few weeks, he grown accustom to the local area, he decided to not mention who his father was to anyone, only master Sima knew. At night Tong and Xun would sleep at Master Sima's while Liang would go home to his blood brothers. Jin and Jun, who would occasionally visit.

One day as they were sitting underneath the mulberry tree discussing the Spring and Autumn Analects, Tong proposed "When we become of age, we will all need style names, to show to the world that we are old enough to be considered men. Though we have non to give us the name, since we are all brothers. I propose we name each other. I will name Liang, Liang will name Xun, and Xun will name me. Once we are named we must accept, and bear it with pride, knowing that our brother is the person who bestowed this on us." Tong finished with a smile.

"I name Pang Tong, the homely, Shiyuan." Wang Xun smiled, both he and Liang laughed.

"Was that needed!?" Tong asked with a sour look.

"Really, Shiyuan will be the name of Pang Tong. I think it sounds noble enough." He gave Tong the thumbs up.

"Fine, I will name Zhuge Liang, Kongming." He gave Liang the thumbs up in return.

Liang just smiled, he like it, had a nice sound. Then turning his attention to Xun, looked at the boy, opening his mouth and the stopping, before saying. "Zifang. The name of the great advisor."

Xun's heart skipped a beat, and Tong's mouth just dropped. He was to share the same style as Zhang Liang. _'Why Zhang Liang, why not Han Xin? Was this really destiny, had his father already written his future for him?'_

Xun just smiled. "I'll accept that challenge."

* * *

**In Chinese Mythology, the Tiger and the Dragon are equal, neither being able to better the other, while the Phoenix is immortal, it is just reborn when it dies. Sima Hui means that each of them are on equal footing with the other.**


	4. The Beginning of a Journey Home

**Sorry things are moving slowly guys, I know it has been a long intro guys, lots of building up to do. So he trained with Zhuge Liang and Pang Tong, this guys is smart, he shares the name of Zhang Liang, both a blessing and a curse to him. Now it is a tragedy, so eventually something is going to have to happen.  
Don't forget to let me know what you think.**

* * *

**- (Han Dynasty 185) -**

During his time in Jing, many things were happening in the north. The Yellow Scarves Rebellion had taken a turn for the Imperials, Zhang Jue had died of illness and Bao and Liang were having trouble keeping the forces together. It was during that time that the noble General of the Left Huangfu Song saw an opening in the enemy lines and cut down Liang in Southern Hebei. This caused the northern rebels to flee and scatter.

With the north pacified, Huangfu Song turned his army to the west. Forced marching his troops to Chang'an. Zhang Bao had taken refuge in the passes, using it's natural defense to try and out last any would-be attackers. After weeks of goading and scouting, a path behind the enemy had been found, immediately he ordered and assault with the main force on the position to distract the rebels while he led an elite unit behind the enemy and routed them from both sides. During the melee he found Bao and cleaved in half, officially ending the Yellow Scarves Rebellion.

Like in Hebei, the majority of the remaining rebels scattered and posing no threat anymore were not hunted down. Huangfu Song, flanked by his friend and colleague, Zhu Jun, presented themselves before the court, where he talked up Zhu Jun passing off most the credit to him. At this time he also pleaded for Lun Zhi, who he felt had been wrongly accused of his crimes. Taking to note his accomplishments, and with words from Zhu Jun to bolster his case, the consented and released and re-instated Lun Zhi to his original position. Court was at peace for a few months after the rebellion.

Peace would not last, in the year 189, Emperor Ling passed, and without the buffer, He Jin using his power as Grand Commandant began plotting against the Eunuch faction, have the Eunuch Jian Shou, leader of the Western Garden Army, arrested and put to death. Afterwards it was Liu Bian who was instated as the new Emperor of the Han Empire.

**- (Han Dynasty 189) -**

The emperor was young though and real power was held by his mother, Empress dowager, and his uncle He Jin. The eunuchs in fear of their lives and the lives of their clans, pleaded to the empress to call for He Jin and talk with him about pardoning the eunuchs. While this was going on, He Jin had already started planning an assault on the Imperial Palace to be rid of the Eunuchs. He had called in the generals of the land. Generals in attendance were, Yuan Shao, Yuan Shu, Ding Yuan, Ding Jue, Huangfu Song, Lun Zhi, Zhu Jun, and Cao Cao. He had also made a call to Dong Zhuo, Sun Jian, Tao Qian, He Fu, Liu Yan and Gongsun Zan. During planning one of his attendants reported that his sister wished to see him. "My Lord, you must not go, this is an unfavorable concurrence," Yuan Shao stood up and addressed the assembly, "the degenerates must know of our plan, and have fabricated some scheme to get you before our plan can be realized." The entire assembly nodded in agreement.

"This is my sister, I can not deny her and audience if she requests it." He Jin retorted.

"Th'n allow som' of us ta go wit ya." Ding Yuan stood up and clasped his hands together and bowed his head. The officers present all nodded in agreement a second time, followed by a clasp of the hands and a bow of their heads. He Jin, forced to agree had the officers and some men escort him to the palace gate, but they were stopped by the guards, stating that He Jin and He Jin alone was asked to report to the Empress. He Jin consented and had the men wait beyond the gate.

As he was moving through to garden men came out of the shadows, swords revealed. "It is time to die He Jin!" Called the voice of Zhang Rang, "It will be you before me." He Jin was then assaulted and killed before he could say a word.

Hearing the commotion beyond the gate, He Jin's men charged in to see their commander dead they attacked the palace killing every eunuch or attendant in the way. During the fighting, fire had been set to the palace and the emperor and his brother had vanished. They were later found by Dong Zhuo, who escorted them into the capital and palace and instated himself as Prime Minister.

Then snake pit had become a wolf's den.

**- (Jing 189) -**

The boys lived cut off from the world, when Xun had turned eleven, they moved to a small shack by themselves. During the morning the kids normally plaid in a small pond nearby, and would then read the classics and discuss, always testing each other and pushing each other in everything they did. At night, Xun would go out get wood, Liang would fetch water and Tong would prepare the food to eat. During the night while the others were sleeping, Xun would get up and practice with a long wood pole, through all the years, attempting to live up to his fathers expectations he never forgot his dream, if he had no one to teach him, he would teach himself. 'I will become the greatest warrior in the world.' He thought as he did basic movements with the pole. While Liang and Tong, unknown to Xun, watched from a distance.

When Xun woke up the next day, alone in the hut, he looked around expecting to see his brothers. The thought of waking up with people so close, he had never had siblings, save for Diao Chan who was his seniors by more than ten years, and due to the gap they never had much of a relationship. This was a new experience and he thoroughly enjoyed it. As he stepped outside looking for his brothers, he saw Tong sitting there with a knife carving out on a piece of wood, while in the distance a boy was chasing geese around. "What are you all doing?" Xun asked wearing a confused expression.

"Just something to kill time. I figured a nice staff would be nice to learn on when I walk and a good ward against snakes." Tong said with a grin.  
"Then what is he doing?" Xun pointed to Liang who was running around following a goose.

"He thought a fan would be nice to have with this hot weather. Don't know why he chose a goose feather fan though, so hard to catch." Tong said letting out a sigh. " He is physically inept, he should have just made a staff."

"Hahaha... It is fun to watch, good exercise for him, he is always sitting and reading." Xun smiled as he went to retrieve his pole. They all took the day off that day, Tong whittling away at a large piece of wood to make his staff, Xun sharpening his tip and Liang, still chasing after that geese.

They lived peacefully together.

As the season changed and year grew old, Xun had a sense of dread fill in him. He was wait for long periods of time at the entrance to the hut facing north, thinking of home. It wasn't until mid next year that Xiao Zher returned. He had aged, he was shorter now, and tired like the years had been hard. He looked at Xun and said "It is time to return home. Things have changed." Xun's eyes grew large at the sound of his voice, it was tense and sorrowful. "Prepare your things we leave tonight. I will be at Master Sima Hui's." He walked away without looking back.

Xun was taken aback, he had never thought this would end, _'just because some feeling tells you that something is wrong doesn't mean it has to be right. Right?'_

The three of the quietly walked down the hill to Sima Hui's there was a carriage there, tied to four Arabian steeds, grunting and stomping on the ground shaking their heads side to side up and down, booming with energy, they were anxious to start moving.

The boys entered the house, Sima Hui was sitting at his table writing, a habit he always did when he was upset. "I never understood how a blind man could write, and so we-OW!" The old man had thrown a book at him.

"Be quiet and sit down!" The old master barked at him. "Xun, please sit. We have some news to discuss. It is about the capital and your father." Xun's eyes grew wide and fear petrified him.

"Be quiet and sit down!" The old master barked at him. "Xun, please sit. We have some news to discuss. It is about the capital and your father." Xun's eyes grew wide and fear petrified him.

"What is wrong with father!?" Xun quickly dropped to his knees and grabbed for Zher's collar. "Xiao Zher, what's happened!?"

"Health-wise, your father is fine; However, he is in a tight spot right now. I don't know how much you have heard down here, but there have been many happenings in the capital. When the rebellion ended, the Grand commandant tried to destroy the eunuchs, but he was killed himself, thought the eunuchs in the end were killed and tyrant has taken control of court. He is hunting down family members of the court officials, trying to keep them in line. There have been many leaks in information and he is worried about you. I have been tasked to bring you somewhere safe. The capital district of Si Li and the Guanzhong area are not safe right now. Wang Yun has connections to Liu Biao just south of here in Xiangyang. He is a member of the royal family and is out of Dong Zhuo's line of sight. He feels it is a safe place to have you and we to depar..."

"No, I wish to return north, I wish to see my father. Things will be fine, I am no child anymore, physically I may be young, but I have become tactful and clever. I think the safest place will be the place they have already looked. Plus I know hiding places in the estate that haven't been found in years." Xun quickly interjected. "Move where they won't expect you to move. We will leave tonight to the capital." Xun's aura surprised everyone in the room.

"Hohhohhoh... I see a man, no longer a boy. I would listen to his council, the tiger is only matched by the dragon," Sima Hui said moving his head in Liang's direction.

"It would seem to make sense to me." Liang said casually.

Stepping outside the three placed their arms on each others shoulders and said farewell to their friend,"It is gonna be boring with just Liang here. I should come with, you could always use a good arm." Pang Tong insisted.

"You aren't pretty enough for the capitol," Liang said with a laugh. Pang Tong rebutted by sticking his tongue out.

"Take it easy Zifang." Tong said to Xun.

"You two as well, Shiyuan, Kongming." He griped them both and turned and got inside.

The ride north for the most part was uneventful. They approached the outskirts of Wan when it began to rain and the carriage stopped at a nearby inn. While the driver attended to the horses Zher and Xun went inside. They were sitting at a table eating some warm dumplings and vegetables, when three large men walked into the tavern. "Room and a meal, now!" The first one yelled before sitting down in the back corner.

Xiao Zher and Wang Xun quietly sat eating their food when one of the men, sat at their table and took a bite out of one of Zher's dumplings. "You two are too pretty to be from the country. You must be from the capitol." He smiled when Zher gave him a look, then placed the dumpling in his mouth. "Dong Zhuo pays us well to take in people like you." He continued after swallowing the dumpling.

"If he pays you so well, then why steal someone else's food?" Zher asked raising an eyebrow. The man growled and banged his hand on the table in response to Zher's comment. The two in the corner then stood and walked over with swords brandished loomed over the table smiling. "If you could, excuse us. The young master is tired from a long day on the road and we have to set out early in the morning. You can have what is left." Zher then got up to walk away when a hand was placed on his shoulder.

" How dare you insult us like that, Dong Zhuo can miss out on one little noble." The brute said raising his blade.

* * *

**Xiao Zher seems a little cocky for an older man, who has spent most of his life as just some kids personal butler, there has to be reason Wang Yun would send just one man (and a carriage driver) to protect his only heir.  
READ ON!**


End file.
